A Pure White Ikarimas
by HanaIchi Ikari
Summary: A Christmas gift fic to Aeneid. Japanese names used. Reiji and Shinji invites Satoshi, Hikari, and Takeshi to their Christmas party after realizing they camped outside. Just add some blooming love, and you get a pure white Ikarimas. Slight OOC Shinji.


_A/N: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! This is a gift fic to Aeneid from Ichi and me! We were supposed to release this on Christmas day, but our family had to go on a trip until today. Sorry, Aeneid, forgive us! _

_Satoshi and Shinji are 17; Hikari is 15; Takeshi is 20; Reiji is 24; Sumomo is 22. Sorry about the slight OOC of Shinji – especially at the end. ^^"_

**A Pure White Ikarimas  
>My Gift to Aeneid<strong>

Today was a day where the joy of Christmas was spread all around. Some caroled, some kissed under the mistletoe, and some even had a party with friends.

It had snowed for the past few days, and the ground was covered in a blanket of fresh snow! Satoshi, Hikari, and Takeshi had camped in a forest near Tobari City (Veilstone City). They would've been able to ask Reiji (Reggie) and Shinji (Paul) for shelter, but they thought they'd get in the way of their Christmas. The weather was cold, yes, but they managed to stay warm inside their sleeping bags.

That morning, Satoshi and Pikachu decided to go sledding on a nearby hill.

"Satoshi (Ash), what are you doing?"

"Relax, Hikari (Dawn)! I'm just sledding with my back facing the front!"

Hikari turned to the eldest person in their group. "Takeshi (Brock), can you please do something about Satoshi? Even though I know he's hard-headed, it's still possible that he'll break something…!"

Takeshi sweatdropped as he looked at the somewhat steep hill and the position Satoshi was planning sled with. "Satoshi, Hikari is right! You wouldn't want to break something that'd prevent you from battling or eating, right?"

Realization hit Satoshi like a pile of bricks. "Uwaa, you're right! Alright, let me quickly change before I… WHOA!" It was too late. Satoshi had slipped and fell on the snow, rolling down the hill as he turns into one huge snowball. He was heading right for the campsite, where Takeshi was preparing their breakfast.

"Oh my gosh, stop, Satoshi, stop!" Hikari flailed her arms about in a panic. "Oh! Mimirol (Buneary), use Ice Beam to make a path over there!" Mimirol created a path of ice to where many bushes were. The Satoshi snowball rolled along the ice path and crashed into the bushes. "Phew, thanks, Mimirol…" She suddenly caught glimpse of purple where Satoshi crashed into. "What the…? Who is that over there?"

A head suddenly shot up from the snow, causing Hikari to yelp. Hikari then noticed the purple color. "Wait… Shinji, is that you?"

A vein popped in the trainer's forehead. "Yeah. I was about to call you three until this snowball crashed into me." He kicked the snow that was piled onto him. "This is ridiculous…"

Hikari sighed heavily as her breath became visible. "Well, I'm sorry I protected our breakfast!" She crossed her arms as she made her way over to Shinji. "Geez, it's Christmas, Shinji! Lighten up, will you? And… what did you mean by 'call us three'?"

Shinji brushed off the remaining snow off his head. "What? Aniki didn't tell you? We're having a small Christmas party and he told me to find you guys." He kicked the heavy snow off of Satoshi. "We were well aware that the Pokémon Center was fully booked. You could've asked us if you wanted to stay over."

"Well, it was Christmas Eve, and we thought we might be interfering a bit," Takeshi nervously laughed. "We'll do that next time, thank you." He tasted the soup he made and nodded. "Hey guys, breakfast is ready! Shinji, would you like some?"

Satoshi crawled out of the snow as soon as the word 'breakfast' was said. "Woo! That's great, I was starving!" He ran over to the campsite and grabbed a bowl. "Come on, Shinji and Hikari! Have some soup or you'll get cold!"

"It's a good offer, Shinji. Come on." Hikari grabbed his hand and led him there.

"I'm not that hungry. I had something to eat before coming here." However, his stomach couldn't lie. A low grumble was heard in Hikari's ears. Shinji's brow twitched in disappointment (and slight embarrassment) at his stomach.

Hikari stuck out her tongue and laughed. "Liar! You didn't have anything because you were searching for us, right?"

Takeshi handed them their bowls of soup and started eating. "So you guys are having a party, you said?"

"Yeah. We saw you heading to the PokéMart early in the morning. That's when we assumed you were camping outside." Shinji took a spoonful of the soup in his mouth. It was warm, delicious, and mouth-watering. "Aniki suggested having a small party for you, and he told me to find you, like I said."

"Well, that's really kind of Reiji-San!" Satoshi commented. "Let's go after we pack up!"

"I agree!" Hikari giggled. "Reiji-San is such a nice person! I can't wait until I give him his Christmas present!"

Something had hit Shinji like an arrow. He couldn't tell what this feeling was. It felt somewhat heavy and made him feel a little irritated. "You know what, I'm full. I'll be waiting for you to pack up, so hurry." He set down his bowl and proceeded to leave the campsite.

"W-wait, where are you going?" Hikari asked.

Shinji enlarged a PokéBall. "Training. Just call me when you're done." He left without a word.

Hikari looked slightly puzzled and worried. "Was it something I said…?"

Takeshi lightly chuckled. "He's just feeling a little irritated about Reiji, if you know what I mean."

The blunette blinked. "Huh? What are you talking about Takeshi? Shinji probably made up with Reiji after the Suzuran Conference (Lily of the Valley Conference), don't you think?"

"Never mind, Hikari. You'll see soon."

~.~.~

Hikari was done with her breakfast and started packing up. She didn't have much since she just needed to pack her tent and her sleeping bag. Once she was finished, she turned to Takeshi and Satoshi. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go find Shinji. He couldn't have gotten far."

"Alright! Hurry back, Hikari! Don't get into any trouble!"

"No need to worry!" She headed into the forest.

"Shinji! Shinji, where are you? We're packing up right now, so come out!" She saw a shadow ahead, and she got an idea. She giggled as she made a snowball. "Alright, you're not gonna fool me!" She threw the snowball at what seemed to be the head. "Pfft!" Hikari burst into laughter as the shadow shook the snow off.

Hikari then heard heavy stomping and growling. Her eyes widened when the shadow approached her. It towered over her with angry eyes. She then realized that the shadow wasn't Shinji at all. It was a male Yukinooh (Abomasnow) that was napping near a tree. The snowball had hit the face and angered him.

She stepped back in fear. "I-I'm sorry, I thought you were someone I knew!" It seemed that Yukinooh didn't hear her. His anger had overwhelmed his train of thoughts and only thought of destruction. Yukinooh began to chase Hikari around the forest. It was evident that Hikari would get lost like this. "Kyaa! Someone, help me! Shinji!"

"Hikari!" a voice called out to her. It was Shinji! "Troublesome girl, down here! In the cave!" She couldn't find the cave Shinji was talking about. Hikari was too preoccupied with not dying. "For Arceus' sake…!" A hand grabbed her from a bush and pulled her in. Shinji and Hikari slid down the icy ditch.

Shinji looked back, only to find the Yukinooh going after him. "Damn…!" He ran into a crevice before he was seen. It wasn't as small like he thought it was. It was big enough to hide the both of them, but not deep enough. Hikari was pressed to the wall by Shinji. He held himself up with one arm leaning on the wall above Hikari's head.

"Shi-Shin-!" Her mouth was covered by Shinji's hand. "Mmph!"

"Shut it!" Shinji hissed. "He's close." Yukinooh was slowly approaching the crevice they were in. Shinji began to close in on Hikari. His chest almost touched Hikari's forehead. When Yukinooh was now just a foot away, Shinji took his hand away from Hikari's mouth and wrapped his arm around her. _"Don't make a sound,"_ he whispered.

Hikari's face was red and hot like a bubble of heat was surrounding her head. With each step Yukinooh took, Shinji pulled Hikari closer to him. _Eep! He's so close…!_ Her thoughts were racing faster than her own heartbeat.

To Shinji's relief, Yukinooh shook its head and walked back up the ditch.

Shinji sighed and released Hikari. That's when he noticed how close they were. His eyes slightly widened and pulled away to the opposite side of the crevice. "Sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Hikari was grateful of the darkness, or Shinji might've seen everything. "I-i-it's okay. You were trying to protect me, right?"

"Yeah… Anyways, let's get out and find a way to get out of this ditch." He crawled out of the crevice and helped Hikari out. He observed the wall of the ditch he slid down on. Some parts were covered with snow and ice. Plus, the wall was rather tall and steep. Yukinooh was able to climb up for its ability to clutch onto snow with its feet.

"Is there any way out…?" Hikari asked worriedly. "Sorry, this was my fault. I should've checked to see if it was you or not."

"This really is your fault, Troublesome Girl. Because of you, we got stuck in this ditch." Strangely, his tone was calm and smooth. His back made some cracking sounds. "Ugh, now I have a sore back," he muttered, "Do you have any of your Pokémon on you?"

Hikari nodded and pulled her bag. She only found three PokéBalls and let them out. "I only have Pochama (Piplup), Mimirol, and Hinoarashi (Cyndaquil). Are they any helpful?"

Shinji thought about her Pokémon. "Well, Pochama might be useful for one thing…" Pochama paled in shock and froze. "But Mimirol and Hinoarashi may be useful to get us out."

"Geez, as always, you don't think about Pokémons' feelings." Hikari patted Pochama's head. "It's okay, Pochama. You're always a good Pokémon to me!" Pochama returned to his normal proud self at that. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Can you get Hinoarashi to melt the snow and ice here?" He pointed to the wall that seemed to have a lot of stones to step on.

"Use Flame Wheel to melt that wall!" Hinoarashi spun into a wheel of fire as he rolled up and down the wall of the ditch. The snow and ice eventually melted into water and dried it out. It was now perfect to climb without slipping. "Great job, Hinoarashi! Anything else, Shinji?"

"Get your Mimirol to use Bounce until she gets to the top. Also, get your Pochama to boost her bounce with one of his moves, if possible."

Hikari followed his directions by getting Pochama to boost Mimirol's Bounce with his Hydro Pump to the ground. Mimirol took Hinoarashi and Pochama with her and made it to the top of the ditch.

"Let's go." Shinji extended a hand to Hikari.

"Thanks." She took his hand and climbed up the ditch with him. However, right when they were about to reach the top, she slipped on one of the rocks and fell. "Kyaa!" She held onto a large rock with one hand. "Shinji!"

Shinji hurriedly went down until he got to Hikari. "Grab my hand and I'll pull you up." He was irritated at how much trouble Hikari was causing. He pulled her back up to the ground once she grabbed his hand. Hikari returned her Pokémon back to their PokéBalls. "Do you always get into this much trouble?"

Hikari sadly looked down. "Sorry… I don't mean to burden you…"

Shinji weaved his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "You're not a burden to me. I'm just wondering how much trouble you get into." He sighed as he walked to Hikari.

"W-what…?"

"Sit down now," Shinji directed with a firm tone. Hikari was about to sit down, when a shocking pain shot through her leg. She yelped in pain, about to tumble backwards until Shinji caught her. "See? Alright, there's no choice." He swept her off her feet and carried her in his arms like a princess.

Hikari turned red. "Wawawawa…?" She started stuttering incoherent words. "Nanananana…?"

"Hey, I am not going to put on any more stress on my back." He walked through the forest, carrying Hikari with his steady arms.

~.~.~

Meanwhile, Satoshi and Takeshi were done packing.

"I wonder if Hikari got into trouble. She's been gone for a long time now," Takeshi mentioned.

Satoshi scratched his head. "Whenever she says 'No need to worry', that's when I get worried the most." He looked into the forest. "We should go look for her."

"No need to do that," Shinji replied. He came out of the bushes with Hikari in his arms. "She's injured. We need to go to our house _now_." He made a sharp turn to the exit of the forest. "Hurry up."

Takeshi raised a brow and smirked. "Oh… He still doesn't realize it?" He shook his head while chuckling.

Satoshi blinked. "What are you talking about, Takeshi? Something wrong?"

"It's nothing, Satoshi. Let's just see how this progresses."

Hikari continued to glance at Shinji. "U-um… Aren't you getting tired of holding me, Shinji? I'm a bit heavy…"

"No, you're as light as a feather, so shut up and wait until we get to my house." Shinji and Hikari made eye contact, which Hikari quickly averted her eyes away from. "You've been staring at me for quite a while, weren't you? What's wrong now?"

She blushed. "N-nothing, nothing!" She let out a small yawn.

"If you're that exhausted, then sleep." He took a quick look at Takeshi and Satoshi. They seemed to be busy with their conversation. He looked back at Hikari, who already fell asleep. Her head leaned against his chest. He swore he felt his ears get hot. Why was that? He didn't understand.

They finally arrived to Shinji's house, where Reiji and Sumomo (Maylene) were waiting for them at the porch. Sumomo saw Hikari in Shinji's arms and rushed over. "What happened? Did you make Hikari faint?"

A vein popped in Shinji's head. "No, she's injured and exhausted."

"Oh no! Here, I'll take her." Sumomo took Hikari off of Shinji's arms.

Shinji cocked a brow. "Did he…?" Sumomo blinked in confusion. "Never mind." With that, Sumomo took Hikari inside. He sighed and shoved his hands inside his pockets. "What are you two standing there for? Come inside." Satoshi and Takeshi went inside his house and set their luggage down. Shinji walked over to Sumomo. "How is she?"

"Hikari just twisted her ankle. She'll be fine with a few weeks of rest." Sumomo tied the bandage tightly and woke up Hikari. "Hikari, wake up. You're in Shinji's house now."

Hikari's eyes fluttered open. She sat up, rubbing her blurry vision away. "Sorry, I fell asleep." She looked at her wrapped ankle. "Aw… I can't even move now?" She pouted. "I wanted to do some stuff for Christmas…"

"It's okay, Hikari! At least you gave us your present! I love it!" Satoshi remarked. "I totally dig this scarf!" He held up a red-and-blue-striped scarf with Pikachu knitted at both ends.

Takeshi smiled, holding up his present from Hikari. "I'm sure I'll definitely put this to good use." He received a handmade bag for potions, medical supplies, and other things for Pokémon. "Thank you, Hikari."

Reiji chuckled and sat down next to Hikari. "Maybe something can cheer you up." He patted her head and smiled. "Wanna know what your Christmas gift form Shinji is?"

"What?" Shinji raised a brow. "I never- Oof!" He was elbowed on the ribs by Sumomo. "What? I never- Oof!" Another elbow attack.

"Let's go into the dining room first. I made some treats for everyone!" Satoshi and Takeshi followed Reiji into the kitchen.

"Do you mind carrying Hikari into the dining room? I have to help Reiji-Kun with the snacks." She rushed into the dining room.

Shinji rolled his eyes and approached Hikari. "I honestly don't know what's up with them." He bent down to pick up Hikari and carried her princess-style again. "Let's go before I drop you."

Hikari crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out. "Well, sorry."

As soon as they arrived to the dining room, they found everyone grinning at them. Shinji assumed that Christmas has finally gotten to their heads. However, Hikari noticed something he didn't. Her cheeks turned cherry red as she shakily pointed at the top of Shinji's head. "U-um… Shinji…?" she squeaked. "You might want to look up."

That was when Shinji realized what she meant. Thunder roared inside his head as he was shocked frozen.

"Kiss the girl under the mistletoe!" Reiji exclaimed. Satoshi seemed giddy with laughter, while Takeshi was silently chuckling at them.

Shinji turned to Reiji with a reddened face. "A… ni… ki…" he growled.

Hikari hesitated, but she wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, my hero!" For once, Shinji blushed madly at her kiss. "Oh my, is Shinji getting embarrassed?"

"Shut up, Troublesome Girl…" He finally understood. Everyone cheered and whistled at Hikari's bold move.

They spent the whole Christmas day having a party at Reiji and Shinji's house. It was an unforgettable Christmas of Shinji and Hikari's lives.

Who wouldn't forget their first kiss on Christmas?

~.~.~

Everyone was upstairs, playing a card game. Hikari stayed downstairs, wanting to keep Shinji company.

"Hey, Hikari!" Shinji called from the dining room.

"What?" she replied.

"Can you help me take this mistletoe down? I'm not sure if I want to go through that same experience again." Shinji was having a little trouble untying the mistletoe from the door frame. "Geez, why did Aniki tie this so tightly?"

Hikari giggled and hopped over to the door. "If you don't mind, can you help me up? I promise I'll get this untied in five seconds."

Shinji sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Fine." He held up Hikari up to the mistletoe. "5… 4… 3… 2…"

"Done!" Shinji's brows shot up. "I told ya!"

"How did you…? I've been trying to get that thing untied for ten minutes!" Shinji mumbled. He let Hikari down gently as she held it up to him. "Let me guess, Aniki showed you how to untie it?" Hikari nodded, which Shinji growled at.

"You know, you could've pulled away if you didn't want me to kiss you," Hikari muttered. "I would've understood, really!"

Shinji furrowed his brows for a few seconds. "There's something I don't quite understand yet." He looked at Hikari. "I… I think I like… no… _love_ you?" He ended his sentence with an interrogative tone.

Hikari blushed. "Just asking, do you want to test that?" Right when Shinji looked at her in curiosity, she held up the mistletoe above them. "I might want to test mine out too."

The purple-haired trainer looked at the blushing blunette. "You're okay with it?" She nodded. He sighed, slowly closing the small distance they originally had. His lips met hers and a completely new sensation was felt among them. Shinji pulled Hikari closer, confirming his earlier confession. Hikari kissed back, confirming her reply for him.

They heard a snap of a camera and looked upstairs. Reiji had snapped a photo of them and smirked. Behind him were Sumomo, Satoshi, and Takeshi. "Well, it seems I got a new photo to show!"

"Dude, treat her well, okay?" Satoshi laughed.

Shinji's jaw hung open. "Aniki!" He stomped upstairs to chase after whoever his hands could strangle first.

Hikari giggled at his embarrassment. "Oh, Shinji…"

It was a pure Christmas day in the snowy white Tobari City.

_**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

~.~.~

_A/N: We hope you enjoyed this, Aeneid! Sorry that we submitted this late. Q^Q Happy New Years, everyone! WE WILL NOT DIE! xDDD *shot*_


End file.
